The Legend Of The Gurdian
by Newinstyle
Summary: Nobody knew but one legend was actually real. One person knowing about this is bad but the whole academy?   Will the secret stay a secret or will it be revealed? Read and find out !


**This is my first story thats not a oneshot. For Kyou kara maou at least. Tell me what you think of the story!**

**Couple: wolfyuu/yuuram!**

**Age: Wolram-18**

**Yuuri-17**

**Heres the story!

* * *

**

Horns was hearlding the princes arival at blood pledge academy. People were running, making last minutes adjustments to the decroations.

A coach stood in front of the academy, screaming was heard as the prince of shin makou came into view. With his silky blonde hair that was in curls and his gorgeous green eyes just like emeralds, A perfect image of his mother, the queen.

As he came up the isle, his bodyguards had to stop all the girls and boys from come in contact with him (basicly keeping them from touching him). The head master came into view and kneeld in front of the prince.

"It a pleasure to have you at our academy my prince or should I say Lord Von Beilefeld." Wolfram just humfed in responce.

"Im terribly sorry for my brother behavior, I'm Conrad Weller." He said with a smile.

The head master looked over to the other person with them."Gwendel Von Voltair, Wolframs older brother." He said with a glare.

"Okay then if you will follow me then Lord Von Beilefeld, Weller and Von Voltair, we will get going then." The headmaster said with an all to cheerful smile.

The headmaster started to tell the story about the academy, "This is academy is very special, its mostly know for the legend of the guardians and the education too."

When nobody said anything he countine to talk, " The legend is about a Guardian who protect the people from evil."

"They say that everytime a new Guardian is born it has differenf face features, like the one who will protects this land will have black hair and orange eyes. But that just a myth." He laughed at the last sentence.

Nobody knew that Wolfram was listening to what the headmaster said about the legend. Legeds alway made him curisous, were they true or not was the question. But now he knew they had to be true.

A memory flew into his mind, he remembered his father saying that he should aways believe in legeands or myth even if people says there not real.

He smirked at the last sentence, _Its just a Myth_, yeah right he thought. "Bullshit" he mummble as he knew the facts about the legend being a myth was so not true.

As he was walking he notice something purple down the hall. He stops in his tracks looking down the hall noticing a boy crouching his hands on his knees panting.

He walked up to him and noticed he had black hair and was wereing purple. As the black haired boy looked up at wolfram, He noticed that the black haired boy had orange eyes.

Black and orange he thought... OH MY GOD, his mind screamed. The black haired boy could see the shock in the blonde face. _Shit_ he said in his mind,_ he had figured it out._

The black haired boy back up and ran down the hall escaping from the sence. _O no you dont_ Wolfram thought. He ran after the black hair boy. He could hear his name being called as he dissapered right from their sight.

As he ran he could see the boy in front of him, he made a turn and followed the boy into a dark hall way. He screamed _yes_ in his head as he saw that they had ran into a dead end.

He slowly walked up to the boy his orange eyes glowing in the dark. He heard a light sqeal as the boys back bumped into the wall. He trapped the boy against the wall, and the boy said "What do you want." He stayed quite for a second and answered "What do I want" he paused.

"With the boy who is the guardian in the legend." The boy gulped. "If only the guardian was such a wimp -" "I'm not a wimp" the boy whispered half shouted. Wolfram continue "- I guess my mission is to find out who you really are." he smirked and walked away from the boy.

As he came out of the dark hallway, he saw the headmaster and his brothers searching for him. He walked up upto the headmaster and said " Headmaster what ever your name is-" "Gunter" the headmaster said. "Yeah, whatever. I want to administer into this school, academy what ever it is".

He looked back into the black hallway to find the black haired boy had dissapered. He smirked and walked away leave shocked people looked at his back.

_The mission has just begun.

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it so short it just the prolloge anyway.**

**Tell me to continue in you REVIEWS**

**Tell me what you think too. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
